


Canvas

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “What do you think?”“It’s beautiful.”“Only made more so by the canvas.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 46





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one's short, been busy with school, but I wanted to write something.

Will had been sitting on the couch, head tipped back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, when Hannibal had leaned over him, hands planted on either side of his head, face so close he could smell the wine on his breath. “You’re stressed.”

“Tired.”

“And stressed.” 

“Yes,” he sighed, “and stressed.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We had a long day with a new patient, she overwhelmed you.” He brushed another to the bridge of his nose. “Even more so than usual.”

“Mmm, it was like I had found the deepest pit of sadness, so dark that I wasn’t sure I would make it out.” 

“I pulled you back, away from the abyss.”

“Your presence is the tether that keeps me tied to the here and now.” He let out another sigh. “Stress is just a side effect of my little gift.”

Hannibal stroked his cheek, his touch gentle, soothing even. “And what if I could help you to feel less so?”

“Oh,” that definitely piqued his interest, “what did you have in mind?”

The final kiss went to his lips and he stepped back, taking Will’s hands and pulling him to his feet. He took him to their room, stopping at the foot of the bed. “Undress for me and get on the bed.”

“This isn’t your usual method, Doctor.” He shot him a suspicious look.

“Trust me, remove your clothes and wait for me.” He left him there and Will slipped out of his clothes, tossing them aside and climbing onto the bed, his mind going through different possible scenarios. Hannibal returned, shutting the door, and crossing over to him. Will watched as he sat a box down on the bedside table. 

“Pencils?”

“Charcoal.” He started undressing, his lips quirking into a smile when he noticed Will staring. “Enjoying the view?”

“I always do.”

Hannibal huffed out a laugh, dropping his clothes on top of Will’s then moving to straddle his legs. “Close your eyes and relax.”

“What are you doing?”

He leaned down, kissing him. “Close them.”

“Alright…alright…yes boss.”

“Mind your manners.” 

“When do I not?”

“Eyes, Will.” He dropped his eyelids closed, taking a deep breath. He could feel Hannibal lean over, heard the charcoal box being picked up and opened. He swallowed and jumped when he felt something cool touch his skin. “Just a charcoal stick, they are quite soft.” 

The edge of the stick slid over his skin, the pressure light, the rhythm reminding him of the way Hannibal sketched. It curved around his muscles in loops, seeming to map them at times, it traced his scar, then branched out. He hummed out a moan and stopped himself from twitching when it ran along his ribs. He felt himself relaxing, his muscles softening, mind focusing on each stroke, on how light or strong the pressure was. It was almost hypnotic. He tried to track what he was drawing, but with his eyes closed, it was all nonsense. The stick touched his neck and jaw, the bed shifting and Hannibal’s breath tickling his cheek when he bent closer. Will let out a breath, body sinking into the mattress.

~

Will woke to kisses being pressed to his face. His forehead, over his nose and eyelids, his cheeks and lips. He let his eyelids flutter open and smiled up at Hannibal. “Hello, mongoose.”

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.” He reached up, wiping at a charcoal streak on Hannibal's cheek. 

“Art is messy.” Hannibal captured his hand and kissed his fingertips. “Would you like to see?”

“Of course.”

He allowed himself to be drawn out of bed and into the bathroom, his eyes widening in wonder when he saw the intricate design Hannibal had sketched onto his skin. Branches wound and looped along his torso and neck, covered in dark, finely detailed flowers, save for the spot over his heart. He reached up, fingers lightly brushing the deer silhouette. 

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Only made more so by the canvas.”

“I almost don’t want to wash it off.”

Hannibal’s arms slipped around him from behind and Will watched as he trailed fingers over the dark lines, smearing them, breaking them. “We can always do it again. Consider it art therapy.” He kissed his shoulder. “I will draw masterpiece after masterpiece upon your skin, I will cover you until your worries fade into nothingness and you remember nothing but the bliss of this moment.”

Will turned his head, brushing their noses together, warmth spreading through him as he met their lips. His monster was such an endearing creature, a beautiful mix of love and violence, his ever-guiding star. Hannibal got the water started, and they stood beneath the water, hands and lips moving leisurely over each other. “I love you, Hannibal.”

“Aš tave labai myliu. Forever, I promise.”


End file.
